¡Todo, menos mi cuñada!
by YukitzaCiel
Summary: PASEN Y LEAN... QUE LA CURIOSIDAD NO MATARA A MI GATO :P Y.Y POR QUE NO TENGO... :S
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. ni quiero ningún beneficio de ellos. (salvo que algún personaje masculino [que no sea el abuelo de Ray] de esta historia sea real y quiera invitarme a cenar... Aunque, si fuera Haruka me lo pensaría... Y.Y PERO QUE DIGO!NO SOY LESBIANA! ¡NO SOY LESBIANA ! TAMPOCO LIVIANA... Y.Y PA CUANDO LA DIETA... ¡DEMONIOS!

**¡Todo, menos mi cuñada!**

Setsuna Meiou, se encontraba casi en los limites de la ciudad de Tokio. Parada sobre una colina mientras la brisa movía su larga cabellera.

Tenia que verificar que todo estuviera en orden y de que nada salía o entraba através del portal del tiempo.

El Báculo del Tiempo (que parece una llave muy larga) Actuaba de manera extraña desde la ultima batalla.

En este báculo se encuentra la Esfera de Granate que es uno de los 3 talismanes. En la ultima batalla; Setsuna, uso su cetro como siempre con junto con la espada de Sailor Uranus y el espejo de Sailor Neptune que eran los otros dos talismanes que logrando crear la Copa Lunar. que servia para transformar a Sailor Moon en Super Sailor Moon. Tras la batalla, la copa lunar recibió su propio golpe al rebotar cual bumerán, en el cuerpo del enemigo. pero, un segundo intento logro acabar con el.

Una vez eliminado el peligro en tokio.

Serena, volvió a ser Sailor moon y, el Espejo de Michiru y la Espada de Haruka, volvieron a sus dueñas con normalidad. Pero… El báculo de Setsuna recibió un grabe daño, la Esfera de Granate tenia una fisura. La cual preocupaba a su dueña.

Setsuna, frunció el ceño. El aire a su alrededor se torno pesado. Un gran remolino se formo delante de ella ocasionando qué diera un salto hacia atrás. Un aroma a incienso se propago y setsuna tubo que cubrir su rostro con el antebrazo. Se trasformo, y en el instante que su trasformación se completo recibió un fuerte impacto en su pecho lanzando la a unos cuarenta metros de distancia de donde se encontraba.

―¡Ahhh!

―¡Hermanita! Tanto tiempo… ¿No te alegra de verme? Oh, pero que ridículo soy… ¡Claro, que si! Somos hermanos después de todo.

―¡Raidon!― Setsuna estaba muy sorprendida. Se suponía que su hermano había muerto. Acaso, él también había reencarnado.

Era un hombre; Alto, apuesto, aparentaba tener unos veinticinco años. vestía con ropas parecidas a las del príncipe Endimion. pero en ves de en tonos gris y negro. Eran en negro y verde con pequeñas listas blancas en los bordes. Muy llamativo. Su cabello negro azabache sus ojos oscuros, negros y profundos. asiéndolo demasiado atractivo conjunto a su piel clara.

― Eh, venido por lo que me pertenece. ― Demando ― Pero… antes, Creo qué me ocupare de ti. ― sonrío.

Un gran estruendo se sintió en la colina, luces de distintos colores eras admirados por las personas que residían en la parte baja e ignoraban la batalla que estaba teniendo la Sailor del tiempo.

Setuna, No era la única que tenia un día de perros.

* * *

Un día como cualquiera… Ósea aburrido como el infierno en época de santos liberalitas.

La hermana menor del joven Andrew furuhata, se encontraba en su "segundo" día libre gracias a su queridísimo hermano.

Estaba sola en la casa.

Sin novio.

Hoy en día, para algunos; ¡Un año y seis meses no valen nada!.

Un día atrás (Su día libre): Unazuki le pidió "estupidamente" a su hermano tener su día libre tres días antes. Por que, quería sorprender a su novio "Kotaro" y regalarle un enorme pastel (hecho por ella misma) para festejar su ingreso a la academia de baile que él tanto anhelaba.

Kotaro, estaba feliz de la vida con este resultado, estaba sorprendido de haber sido aceptado. Pero… Unazuki, fue la que se llevo la mayor de las sorpresas al encontrar a su "queridísimo" novio festejando con los jadeos que salían de la bocaza de quien era su mejor "amiguita" hasta la fecha. (Unazuki, empezaría a etiquetar mejor a sus amig s) y, está demás decir… que ambos se refregaban uno contra el otro muy animosamente sobre la frazada tejida que ella había hecho con tanto cariño (9 días y medio tejiendo, para que ellos se revuelquen cual si fuera heno en un granero)¡Malditos Cerdos! ¡Bastardos! (Se lo había regalado con todo el amor del mundo, para su cumpleaños) ¡Cabron! Era lo mas suave que Unazuki le había dicho a su novio aquella tarde.

Sin tarjeta de crédito o efectivo.

Luego de usar su Spray pimienta contra ladrones en los ojos de su ahora ex novio cuando este la sujeto del brazo intentando detenerla en medio de todo el griterío, el llanto y los vecinos del edificio que veían como Unazuki lanzaba las ropas de su "ex amiga" por la ventana del departamento.

Pero su ex no quedo conforme con engañarla ¡No! El necesitaba hacerla añicos, como todo hombre infiel que se ríe descaradamente de su novia ingenua a sus espaldas.

El había clavado un cuchillo que no saldría con facilidad de su corazón. Por que lo había hundido tan profundo que sabia que quien intentara quitarlo en el futuro. Solo causaría que desangrara peor que el ataque de llanto qué estaba teniendo.

La llamo "frígida" le dijo "aburrida" la trato de mustia y poco agraciada. Una, solo pudo agachar su rostro conteniendo su frustración. Intento no mirarlo .jurándose. Enterrarlo en los mas profundo de su ser. por que… su corazón, mágicamente se había prendido fuego y vuelto cenizas.

A pesar de no mirarlo a la cara ni decir una sola palabra qué pudiese ser dirigida a él. Camino lentamente hasta "Junko". No, no se iba a ir de ahí, sin liberar aunque sea un poco de su frustración y desilusión. Por que Junko era como una hermana para ella. Le hubiera dado un riñón a esa infeliz. Si, estuviera necesitando uno. Hubiera dado la vida por su amiga como la daría por su hermano. Por que habían crecido toda su infancia juntas, siempre juntas… y, ahora esto… Sencillamente era demostrarle que para Junko; Ella no era nada, ni siquiera una amiga.

Una vez, frente a su ex-amiga-casi hermana-perra. levanto la vista y lo que vio la asqueo. Delante de ella estaba una mujer soberbia que parecía disfrutar del dolor que sentía.

Levanto la mano y justo cuando estuvo apunto de abofetearla.

Algo, que Junko noto y razón por la que cerro los ojos.

Paro, su propio acto y negó con una sonrisa triste. ― "No mereces ni siquiera que te abofetee… que la vida lo haga por mi… Si, a mi me hizo esto, te garantizo qué a ti te lo cobrara peor… No te deseo mal Junko, no te deseo nada...hoy no perdí un novio… hoy estoy de luto… por que a muerto una hermana" ― farfullo, con gran tristeza, mientras unas cuantas lagrimas caían al suelo.

Se giro y se fue sin decir mas.

][Sin ver… Como. Junko Telarie , caía de rodillas al suelo. luego de sentir que las piernas le temblaban. Nunca había tenido nada… Si lo pensaba Unazuki era la única que siempre estuvo a su lado, y sentía unos celos enfermos… sus celos insanos habían provocado aquello. Y ahora había perdido a la única persona que siempre tubo a su lado, que siempre se preocupo por ella, sin recibir, ni pedir nada a cambio.][

Pero todo no termino ahí… ¡No! El día empeoraba y, valla qué el karma debía ser ¡Muy puto! Con ella. por que… Al salir del departamento de su "ex" muchas mas cosas horribles le esperaban.

Corrió, mientras sus lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas sonrosadas. Cuando paro en una calles, noto que no sabia donde demonios estaba, intento calmarse luego de qué las bocinas le indicaban lo imprudente que había sido al cruzar las calles sin mirar.

Dos sujetos, pararon frente a ella apuntándole con armas de distinto calibre. la asaltaron y no tenia nada con que defenderse y, aun así… No se arrepintió de usar el Spray contra su ex minutos atrás.

Claro… hasta qué uno de los sujetos intento propasarse con ella y empezó a jalarla con ayuda de su cómplice hasta un callejón oscuro. A pesar de forcejear, todo era inútil. Los sujetos tenían mas fuerzas y, su voz había muerto en su garganta. Sin siquiera, poder gritar .sintió. qué era el final de su persona.

¡Gracias al cielo! Una peatona que caminaba por la zona pego un grito desde la avenida del frente dando una advertencia, pero los sujetos la ignoraron hasta que el segundo grito voló por los aires… junto con un tiro, como segunda y ultima advertencia.

Ambos sujetos, salieron disparados dejándola tirada en el suelo al darle un brusco empujón. La mujer se acerco e intento calmarla. Le dijo que era policía y que se encargaría de ella. Pero Unazuki solo quería desaparecer, así qué en un momento de distracción de la oficial. Se alejo y corrió mientras la mujer le pedía que se detuviera, que solo quería ayudarla…

Impotente, Doblemente traicionada, herida, rechazada y, casi… ultrajada…

Unazuki se sentía de lo peor. Totalmente sola pero no quería contarle a su hermano lo ocurrido… ― Aun no ― Se dijo a si misma. Caminar, era lo único que podía hacer para aliviarse un poco… no hace falta decir que esa tarde llovió.

Sin carga en el celular.(sin efectivo)

Sin celular.(Estaba en la maldita cartera. ¡Todo! Estaba dentro de su maldita cartera… hasta su ultimo sueldo.)

Sin ganas.(Ni siquiera para llorar)

* * *

Acostada boca arriba con la cabeza cayendo al borde de su cama. Tomo el control entre sus manos y con poco animo empezó el loco zapping .irónicamente. sin control. De seguir así. O se acalambraban los dedos o se le entumecían.

No había nada bueno, ni siquiera novelas con jóvenes apuestos como protagonistas principales. Sus labios; concordando con su estado de humor… Suspiraron por vigésima vez en la tarde.

―¡Una! ¡Unazukiiii Furuhata!― gritaba una mujer en la planta baja. Su madre había llegado.

― ¡Unazuki no se encuentra… se mudo ah… ohio.! ― decía fingiendo una gruesa voz que no era para nada la suya, pues… obviamente, estaba actuando.

― ¿Qué? Pero que lastima… dile que ojala… vuelva antes de que suba y la baje de una patada en el…

¡OH! OH…

―¡Ya voy mama!― grito. mientras corría saliendo de su cuarto, pasando por los pasillos y bajando las escaleras de dos en dos… (flash Gordon, era una tortuga insignificante comparado con su destreza). cuando su madre amenazaba de esa manera era Oh, uno… no estaba de humor o dos… Tía Aíra, estaba cerca… cosas que casi siempre iban de la mano una de otra… ¡Por dios! Acaso su padre no podía ser hijo único.

―Que bueno que mi niña "volvió" ― falsamente en tono maternal y, tomándola por las orejas antes de que terminara de bajar los últimos escalones y empezó a caminar con su hijita, dando quejidos de dolor…

― ¡Mama suéltame! ¡auch! ¡Me lastimas!

―Hija, compórtate.

― Es mi día libre. ― Acoto.

―No con tu madre. ― Caminaron, hasta el auto que se encontraba aparcado frente a la casa. ― la soltó ― Una, arremango las mangas de su camisa, para tomar la mercadería que su madre había traído del súper. ―Además… tendremos "visitas"

―Genial… y… ¿A que se debe el evento? otra amiga tuya se encontró con su amiga la menopausia.

―No seas atrevida.― la regaño con una mirada funesta ― recuerda que esa amiga es de todas… y, ya la conocerás algún día… luego de darme varios nietos.

Viro los ojos con fastidio. ― Sueña… ― pensó. ― Pues bienvenida sea… con tal de no sentir los dolores de cada mes. ― murmuro.

Fueron hasta la cocina y dejaron algunas cosas sobre la mesada.

Su madre la miro reprobadora-mente.

― Es que siento que me muero… sinceramente creo que el creador es un machista con nosotras ¡siempre sufrimos mas!

―No seas blasfema.

― Al caso… ― resoplo.

― Y… ¿Lo hizo?

―¿Que cosa?

―Una de tus amigas esta menopáusica… ¡verdad!

Caminaron nuevamente hasta el auto.

―Bueno tal vez…

―Lo sabia.

―Pero nos reunimos por que somos muy buenas amigas…

Su rostro alegre se esfumo y de golpe se trasformo en depresión. ― y… "cuñadas" ― gruño con fastidio.

―Uff, ¿Tía Aíra vendrá? ― su madre asistió. ― qué milagro… ¿Sasuke… también?.

―No. Una-chan, Sasuke; esta en una conferencia en Perú. ¡Te imaginas! ¡que lindo! viajar por el mundo… su trabajo es tan ¡kawaiiiiii!― chillo dando un saltito.

―¡Mama! No uses esos términos… me asustas.

―Que pesada…

―¡Mama!― la regaño.

― No te lo digo a ti… me refiero a tu tía Aíra… ya me la imagino llorando delante de todas.. Contando, como la Cruella de vil de su cuñada ósea ¡Moa!. La alejo de su pequeño, Ototo. Y claro no faltara el llanto fácil y, tan falso como sus senos.

―¡Mama!

―¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad.― sonrió. ― hasta el año pasado era talla 38, copa D, caída libre... ― Se burlo, sin sentir el aura oscura que se arremolinaba detrás de ella. ― y, ahora resulta que los milagros existen. Lo que hace la cirugía en los gatos callejeros…

― ¡Madre! ― Unazuki, intento callar a su madre pero era inútil.

―¡Valla! Cuanto, extrañaba tu falta de sentido del humor. Ishiko…

―Querida…― la madre de unazuki sentía los colores escapando del cuerpo. Dándole una mirada reprobadora a su hija por no avisarle, qué la patas largas de su cuñada estaba detrás de ella. ― Como, no me dijiste que llegabas. Te íbamos a buscar al aeropuerto. ― trato de ser conciliadora.

―Sentía las orejas demasiado calientes, y, sospeche que tu lengua viperina estaba demasiado ocupada hablando de Mi a mis espaldas, como para irme a buscar. ― respondió mordaz.

Una, intento calmar las turbulentas aguas a su alrededor.

―¡Tía Aíra! Pero qué mona estas… ese vestido te sienta de maravilla.― podía, sentir los cuchillos saliendo de los ojos de su madre y clavándose en su nuca, Cuando se abrazo a su tía, estaba segura que ambas mujeres mayores, se estaban asesinando con la mirada. trago en seco. Seria un largo día…

―"El que de amarillo se viste, en su belleza confía" ― le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a unazuki. ― nunca lo olvides nena. ― sonrío, mientras caminaban asta el interior de la casa, como si fuera la dueña y señora. Cosa que hizo clavar las uñas a la madre de Unazaki en el marco de la puerta. ― A tu madre nunca le sentó el amarillo… ― sentencio en voz baja, sobre su oído. masajeando con su mano el brazo de su sobrina.

En ese mismo instante, la puerta de su casa se cerro con una fuerza brutal.

¡Que los dioses me salven!― pensó, Unazuki. ― ¡¿HERMANO, DONDE ESTAS?! ― ¡Chillo internamente.

* * *

― ¡Rey!.¡Rey! ― llamaba un anciano petiso, a su querida nieta qué barría las hojas tiradas sobre la escalera del templo.

―Si abuelito.

― La huerta no fue regada hoy, por los aspirantes del templo. ¿Podrías ocuparte?.

―¡Claro, si… me das el resto del día libre.

―¡Tramposa. ― Suspiro.― De acuerdo.

Rey; termino su tarea, y se dirigió a buscar la regadera… tenia deseos de ver a sus amigas. Se sentía sola en el templo. Si bien, su abuelito estaba con ella. Nicolás kumada, Ya no pertenecía a su vida. El había vuelto con su familia paterna, ahora se encargaba del negocio familiar de los Kumada. y, el corazón de rey se hallaba tan vacío como la regadera en sus manos.

Lleno el pequeño artefacto de metal, y se dispuso a ir al patio trasero. Ahí había una gran huerta de tomates, lechugas, papas, etc…

Rey, empezó a regar cada una de las semillas que germinaban, controlaba las que ya estaban maduras y, las colocaba en una canasta.

Sus pensamientos iban y venían alrededor de un nombre en particular… "Nicolas". Siguió regando las hortalizas tan perdida qué no noto las pequeñas llamas que se encendían en la punta de sus dedos, como cuando se prende un encendedor.

Apretó con fuerza la regadera, y entonces esta se convirtió en una bola de fuego.

―¡¿Qué?!― exclamo, exaltada. ―¡Demonios! ― Rey, se asusto y soltó la regadera como si sus ojos despertaran de un sueño, o de una hipnosis. Intento controlar las llamas, pero… todo empeoro. Cada vez que se movía, las flamas giraban alrededor de ella. Creciendo aún más. No podía acercar sus manos .inconcientemente. temiendo quemarse. Pero parecía que el fuego no le hacia daño alguno.

En medio de la huerta, se encontró rodeada por un campo de fuego.

― ¡Cálmate, Rey! ―Se había vuelto parte de una bola de fuego.―Solo… cálmate ― se decía a si misma intentando controlar sus emociones y así controlar su propio poder. Nunca le había pasado, algo así… sentía, como si poseyera una sobrecarga de energía.

Respiro, exhalo e inhalo y volvió a repetir lo mismo, una y otra vez. El fuego empezó a desaparecer poco a poco, los remolinos de fuego en su cuerpo parecían esconderse debajo de su piel.

La huerta estaba toda quemada. Pero… al menos el fuego no había alcanzado el templo. Tenia que buscar a las chicas, tenia un muy mal presentimiento. Tomo su teléfono e intento marcar a Ami pero la llamada no llego a hacerse. Por que su trasformador-comunicador sonó y al abrirlo se encontró con una imagen totalmente sorprendente.

―¿Amy..?

―R-Rey… M-Mi-sss b-burbujas están fuera de c-control.

―Lo note. Amy ― De la boca de Amy, escapaban burbujas a cada rato… ― Cálmate, respira, concéntrate y piensa en algo… piensa que no hay burbujas o piensa que puedes controlarlas.

Amy, cerro los ojos e intento hacer lo que su amiga pedía. antes no había funcionado. Pero era por que estaba sola y sin apoyo. Ahora. Con Rey hablándole se sentía mas tranquila. Las burbujas dejaron de salir.

― Gracias. ― Suspiro. ―¡No solo es esto Rey! Las burbujas es lo mínimo, hace como quince minutos casi inundo el hospital ― Donde. Amy, hacía día por medio, sus practicas… ― El agua empezó a escurrir de los baños, por la fuente, el patio de visitas, ¡por todos lados! ― exclamo exaltada.― Los sueros explotaron de sus bolsas. Todo era una locura y todo el liquido se deslizaba "asía mí" ,Casi ahogo a mi superior.

―No solo a ti te paso… ― Amy se sorprendió. ― Esto esta muy raro… ¿Alguien te vio? ¿oh, noto algo?

Su amiga negó.―No. Estaba totalmente sola en la planta alta… a excepción de mi superior que al intentar salvarme del ataque acuático, casi se ahoga.― Intento calmarse, sujetando el puente de su nariz mientras controlaba su respiración. ― Creo.. qué esta inconsciente. Espero… no recuerde nada.

― ¡Rayos!

―¡¿Te has comunicado con las demás?!

Rey negó. ―Eres la primera con la que hablo. Esperemos qué esto halla sido solo una fea coincidencia.

― No creo en las coincidencias Rey-Chan y, estoy segura que tu tampoco. Llamare a Setsuna, quizás ella pueda decirnos algo. Tu llama a Serena, Mina y Lita.

―De acuerdo. ― asistió. ― Espero poder comunicarme con Lita, en el extranjero.― Esperanzada.

En cuanto colgaron.

Rey recibió la llamada de una Mina eufórica y aterrada. mientras que Ami sorprendida veía por televisión de la recepción. La noticia del día; Amy. totalmente impactada… al ver la foto de su colega en batalla. solo pudo comprender dos palabras de todo el embrollo qué largaba la periodista. "Haruka Tenou" y "Accidente" se colaron en sus oidos, provocando que se pusiera mas alerta y se concentró más.. Pero solo daban la noticia de un terremoto en medio de una carrera de autos.

― "Señorita Mizuno" ― la llamo uno de los porteros que fregaba los pisos del dichoso hospital. Intentando quitar el agua.

― Su teléfono sonó... ¡Señorita! ― Dio unos golpecitos en el hombro llamando la atención de la practicante.

― Ah?― se giro despacio.

― Esta sonando. ― le señalo el teléfono en sus manos. Amy lo miro extrañada. ― Su teléfono esta sonando. ― le repitió. ― Al mirarlo Michiru Kaiou estaba escrito, como llamada entrante.― Agradecio, al hombre mientras apretaba. send. Suspiro y, se preparo para lo peor...

―¿Hola, Michiru...?

―¡AMY!― La voz de una Michiru, totalmente desesperada, con junto los ruidos de bombas de agua explotando sobre algo... que no lograba reconocer. le dejaron muy en claro a Sailor Mercury que grandes y peligrosos acontecimientos ocurrían a partir de ese día.

* * *

Continuara…

Esta historia, tendrá de todo un poco… no quiero alejar la historia de Sailor Moon de la comedia, y el drama que quiero generar. Espero les guste. Y debo decir, que esta historia no iba a subirla aun… pero me tente demasiado luego de un par de reviews que le hice a una ¡genia! Creadora, de varios fanfictión de mis personajes favoritos. En este momento me encuentro leyendo uno de sus últimos trabajos. "¿Solo Amigos?" historia que me ah atrapado. Y espero seguir leyendo. A ti, mademoiselleroussea te dedico esta humilde historia. Espero que sea del agrado de muchos. Pasen y lean dejen su comentarios aunque duelan. Que me dejo golpear gratis. Ajajá perdón la ortografía y cualquier falta que cometa.


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Todo, menos mi cuñada.!_

En cuanto colgaron.

Rey recibió la llamada de una Mina eufórica y aterrada. mientras que Ami sorprendida veía por televisión de la recepción. La noticia del día; Amy. totalmente impactada… al ver la foto de su colega en batalla (A todo color en la pantalla). solo pudo comprender dos palabras de todo el embrollo qué largaba la periodista. "Haruka Tenou" y "Accidente" se colaron en sus oídos. Provocando qué se pusiera mas alerta Amy se concentró más en escuchar mejor la noticia. Pero solo se hablaba; De un terremoto en medio de una carrera de autos.

― "Señorita Mizuno" ― la llamo uno de los porteros que fregaba los pisos del dichoso hospital. Intentando quitar el agua.

― Su teléfono sonó... ¡Señorita! ― Dio unos golpecitos en el hombro llamando la atención de la practicante.

― Ah?― se giro despacio.

― Esta sonando. ― le señalo el teléfono en sus manos. Amy lo miro extrañada. ― Su teléfono esta sonando. ― le repitió. ― Al mirarlo Michiru Kaiou estaba escrito, como llamada entrante.― Agradecio, al hombre mientras apretaba "send" Suspiro y, se preparo para lo peor...

―¿Hola, Michiru...?

―¡AMY!― La voz de una Michiru, totalmente desesperada, con junto los ruidos de bombas de agua explotando sobre algo... que no lograba reconocer. le dejaron muy en claro a Sailor Mercury que grandes y peligrosos acontecimientos ocurrían a partir de ese día.

* * *

Dos horas mas tarde…

Mina, no podía creer su maldita mala suerte.

Su primera Obra de teatro, como Actriz principal y casi lo arruina todo con su entupido derroche de energía. ¿En que momento paso? por ahora… solo sabia que fue entre… las once cuarenta y las doce del medio día

¿Por qué?

Simple, no había probado bocado en toda la mañana y desde qué trabaja en el teatro "Prince" se la pasa impaciente por la hora del almuerzo, se le había vuelto un maldito tic nervioso mirar a cada rato el reloj.

¿Qué paso?

Mina, solo recordaba que después de mirar el reloj. Su compañero dio el OK" Provocando qué Mina fuera elevada por los aires con los arneses en ambos costados de su cuerpo.

Mientras, Ella hacia sus piruetas. Los especialistas en efectos especiales, probando el peso. Mina, danzaba encantada por todo el espacio que le concedía el enorme escenario. Todos la admiraban como una joya próxima al estrellato.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― pregunto. Charlie, su compañero que se hallaba debajo de ella, sabiendo la respuesta que la rubia le daría, con solo mirar que está no paraba de sonreír con los ojitos iluminados.

― Como la hija qué Spiderman tubo con madonna ― río.

― Madonna no hizo película con Spiderman ni tuvieron un hijo… ― racionalizo mostrando un poco sus dientes en una calida sonrisa.

― De haberla tenido. Te apuesto, qué seria… casi tan bonita y perfecta como "Yo" ― se halagó la joven

Casi, todos rieron en el set. Aunque algunos se contuvieron, pues no les simpatizaba nadita su compañera y claro está también competencia en el teatro.

Por un segundo Mina creyó que sus reflejos le jugaban una mala pasada a causa del hambre. Cuando de reojo, creyó ver sus manos brillar en un tono anaranjado. Le resto importancia al escuchar una sugerencia de Charlie y deseando terminar .Pronto. empezó a dar saltos de abajo hacia arriba con los arneses que se estiraban y luego se enrollaban al subir. Cuando mina elevo sus manos hacia arriba y su cuerpo empezaba a llegar al techo. Los arneses empezaron a temblar, y las cadenas que sostenían las cortinas también. Todo lo que contenía cadenas, empezó a moverse en el escenario. Todos observaban sorprendidos, como las cadenas se salían descontroladas golpeando todo a su paso. Mina suspendida en el aire, Las luces explotaron dejando todo el escenario a oscuras. Charlie le gritaba en medio de la oscuridad a Mina que mantuviera la calma. Que enseguida la bajaría y al mismo tiempo le gritaba desesperado que le respondiera; ― ¡Estas bien Mina! ¡Mina! ¡Háblame, Mina!―pero mina no daba ninguna señal. No decía nada. solo cerraba sus ojos aterrada de la gran energía que fluía en su cuerpo. Las cadenas se detuvieron y se dirigieron como flechas hasta mina. Quien como si las hubiera sentido. Abrió, los ojos sorprendida de ver una .Detenerse. apuntándole justo al rostro. Las cadenas empezaron a girar entorno a la joven rubia, como si la envolvieran en un huracán. Mina se asusto terriblemente. Cerro los ojos intentando calmarse y estaba segura de haber escuchado a serena hablarle. ― _Cálmate, Mina… cálmate…_

Mina se calmo y empezó a decender mientras las cadenas empezaban a moverse mas lento a su alrededor. Cuando todas las cadenas se detuvieron, mina ya estaba en el suelo. Vio la sombra de alguien elevando sus manos hacia ella. Entonces una cadena a su espalda se elevo y como si fuera una serpiente apunto de picar, la ataco. Mina se movió, lo suficiente como para que la cadena no perforara su corazón. Como, parecía la intención, pero aun así recibió un golpe en el hombro. Las luces se encendieron y los que salieron de la impresión, corrieron hacia mina. Para comprobar su estado. Mina les dijo que estaba bien. Pero su hombro no decía lo mismo. Mina quedo suspendida en el estreno de su Obra, a causa de una jodida lesión.

Acabaría con aquel que se atrevió a atacarla y joderle la carrera. Lo aria en cuanto supiera quien fue, y por qué de sus poderes la traicionaron.

Charlie, la observaba perplejo y, analizaba de lejos a la rubia.

* * *

Mientras caminaba en busca de Rey.

―Diosas Divinas, como nosotras… no pueden tener esta clase de suerte.― murmuro molesta.

No es que Mina, tuviera el ego tan alto… su propio reflejo se lo sugería cada mañana.

―¡Duele horrores! ―Chillo internamente.― ¡ahgg! ― Apretó con fuerza sus ojitos, intentando ahogar el grito de dolor.

― ¡¿Por que no te fijas?! ― le grito al hombre que corría en dirección contraria a la suya y, "Accidentalmente" había golpeado al pasar el hombro de Mina, con el suyo.

El tipo, ni caso le hizo…

―¡Idiota!― Moverse, alterada provocó que le doliera aun mas. ― Auch…

El sujeto de pronto paro a unos metros de ella y se giro, Mina sintió una mirada penetrante, levanto el rostro y se encontró con que el extraño, la miraba desafiante, como esperando que Mina dijera algo mas… Mina sintió una corriente eléctrica en todo su torrente sanguíneo. Cuando el sujeto sonrío de lado, Mina casi olvida que sus piernas sostenían el resto de su cuerpo. No supo por qué pero algo hizo clik en su cerebro y escucho, _lo qué parecía una advertencia de su sexto sentido_. "Peligro" trago en seco al ver los ojos ónix de aquel joven de piel clara y cabello negro_. _

―"_Apuesto… Pero extraño y mal educado".__―__¡_Mina! ―Escucho una voz femenina bastante conocida que la saco de su hipnosis temporal con el desconocido miro pero no vio a nadie… volvió a girar el rostro por donde se iba aquel hombre extraño, pero ya no estaba ―¡Mina!― busco entre la gente de la calle publica de Tokio. ― ¡Por aquí! ―Señalo. la misma voz. Giro y vio a Rey moviendo una de sus manos.

―¡Mina!― asistió a su amiga en la distancia y empezó a correr en su dirección, intentando aguantar el dolor que parecía no quererse ir.

― ¡Rey! Lograste contactar a las demás.

Rey negó intentando no parecer demasiado nerviosa a pesar de estar comiéndose las uñas internamente― A ninguna.

―¿Serena, no atiende?― arrugo el ceño sorprendida ante la negación de su amiga. ― Eso es muy extraño.

― Y en su casa no saben nada de ella intente con Darién pero tampoco… pensé que talvez estaba con el.

―Y Lita…

―Mucho menos… me preocupa que le haya sucedido algo…

―Amy me llamo dijo; qué la viéramos en Roger´s… es temprano que tal si vamos al departamento de Darién quizás sepa algo y de paso pasamos por serena…― Rey, asistió tratando de sentir las mismas esperanzas de Mina con respecto de hallar a su princesa.

Roger´s era un café cercano a sus respectivos trabajos y estudios. El Crown. No era la mejor opción. Aun tenían contacto con su viejo amigo Andrew, pero no lo veían tanto como antes.

* * *

Muy lejos de Tokio.

―Naru…

―Ummm…

― Suelta. ― Demando.

―No.― con los ojos casi en llanto y un mohín tierno en los labios.

― ¡que te sueltes!

― No nono.

― señorita, necesitamos la puerta liberada… los demás pasajeros deben subir al avión, también.

―Naru o te sueltas… Oh.. ― Él, un chico rubio, de ojos celeste claro, cabello corto y cuerpo modelado. Todo un veinteañero, como para tapa playgirl. O si…)― Mira, Naru. Oh, te subes o te subo a patadas. ― el chico negó aun aferrado de los marcos de la puerta del pasillo que daba hasta el acceso del avión que debían tomar. Parecía bandera colgada en un mástil, por la forma en que su amiga le tenia sujetada ambas piernas arriándolo hacia dentro del pasillo. Llevaba un pantanos con bolsillos al costado de color naranja y una remera blanca con bordes naranjas y en el medio decía. "SEXY MEN" ― ¡Demonios! Naru, el avión tiene que despegar. ¿Eres un hombre o un gallina?

―¡Soy gay si quieres! pero yo ahí no subo.― su amiga se hubiera reído en ese momento. Si. no fuera por que tenia que subirlo al maldito avión como sea. ― Ni muerto.

― o si… muerto si. ― sonrío malignamente. ― Te mato, te cremo y, te suelto como polvo sobre todo el avión. Asi que… ¡súbete!

―No. no noquieroooooooooooooo― lloriqueaba. Mientras la gente empezaba a rodearlos, mirando el espectáculo.

Lita, totalmente apenada. Sonrojada. Y pidiéndole al mundo que la entierre dos metros bajo tierra.

―Joder, que pasa ahora.― hablo un muchacho de cabello casi blanco y ojos escondidos tras unos anteojos negros. Su piel era blanca y sus labios medianamente gruesos. Con una pose altiva y un cuerpo delgado pero tonificado. Vestido con un pantalón de bolsillos a los costados de color gris oscuro y una remera manga corta de color negra con manchas azules, como pincelazos. zapatillas deportivas.

―El entupido de tu primo no quiere subirse al avión.

― Naruto, ¡Idiota! No te preocupes Lita, traje refuerzos.

― Lita miro a la chica que salía de atrás de su amigo. Era nada mas y nada menos. Que. Lo soltó, provocando que Naruto cayera de rodillas al suelo. Auch. Aun así no soltaba el marco de la puerta. ― ¡Sakura! ¡Saku, eres tu!

― ¿Quién, mas hermosa?

― Ahí no, llego la pelos de chicle. ― sujeto a su primo de la pierna. mientras lloriqueaba ―Dime, que no vendrá con nosotros.

El canoso, asistió al chico anaranjado.

― Bueno… que les valla bien. ― Se levanto y empezó a sacudir su ropa. ― Ahí nos vidrios ― sonrío. Todo lo miraron con gotitas en la cabeza y cara de pocos amigos. ― que dios los cuide eh… y coman perdices ― dijo el chico tratando de irse. ― chaitoooooo

La pelirosa alta, de ojos verdes, parecía sacada de una foto de ejecutiva del año. Con un traje bordo que enmarcaba su cintura y le hacia parecer una hermosa modelo. Se interpuso en la huida del rubio. ―¿A donde crees que vas idiota?

― No es obvio. Ah ver si puso la marrana. ― intento esquivar a la pelirosa. Pero esta era muy hábil y le hizo una llave de lucha sujetándolo del brazo. Empezó a hacerlo caminar delante de ella yendo hacia el avión. Todos le entregaron los pasajes a la azafata mientras que Naruto lloriquea y gritaba siendo arrastrado por la pelirosa. Que bostezaba aburrida. ― ¡Nooooo! ¡no quiero morir! ¡noooooo! ¡soy muy joven! y hermoso… ¡nooooo! aun no tuve sexo en un baño publico, ni en un ascensor, ni en una cama.

― ¿Lo hizo en el suelo? ― susurro una azafata pelirroja y bonita a la otra.

― Naruto, es mas virgen que una monja. ― Escucho, la azafata que le decía el primo del rubio, contestando a su pregunta hecha en un murmullo. La azafata enrojeció. ― Si quieres… Tu y yo…

― "Tu y yo" ― Dijo Lita sujetándolo del brazo. ― El y Ella. ― Señalo a Naruto y Sakura que iban adelante ― tenemos un vuelo que tomar. Así, qué deja a las azafatas ¡en paz! Y todo lo que tenga faldas. OK.

― OK… aburrida.

― ¡Déjame ir! ― gritaba el rubio que se levantaba del asiento y lo volvía a sentar de un tironeo la pelirosa alado de el. ¡demonio ! Maldita, bruja lesbica!

― No te dejare ir… auque intentes insultarme. ― gruño. ― mono mocoso. ― susurro

― ¡Déjame ir! ¡Auxilio me secuestran! ¡que un cura me salve!.

― ¿Un cura? ― Pregunto su primo. Sentado en el asiento de atrás con Lita.

― Si, haber si la exorciza. Solo mírale los pelos… es Belcebú.

― Ahí Naruto. ― Negó lita. ― Es solo un avión.

* * *

A todo esto, un joven había observado todo el aspaventó hecho por el rubio. Y sonriendo miro sentado en su asiento. A los cuatro personajes.

* * *

Una hora de viaje. Naruto y compañía ósea su primo. Bebían whisky y whisky. Sus amigas no habían tomado así que lo suyo. Ellos se lo lanzaron al buche, como fondo blanco. Lita no entendía como era que lograban engatusar a las mujeres. Las azafatas llegaban como moscas ofreciéndoles de todo.

― Es increíble. ― Decía lita a Sakura quien había cambiado de asientos con el platinado, una vez empezaron a beber. Los dos así, eran insoportables.

― Lose, hace un segundo no quería subir, temiendo que el avión se estrellase y ahora esta cojodisimo de la vida. Tonteándole a las azafatas.

― ajajá ¿cojodísimo? Eso de donde lo sacaste. ― sonrío de lado. ― tu y Naruto deben dejar de ver películas extranjeras. Hasta kakashi y yo hablamos en español y quien sabe que mas… de tanto escucharlos a ustedes.

― No te quejes bien que te gustaban los idiomas en que te hablaba antes. ― Le sonrío cómplice a la morocha.

― No digas esas cosas. ― se sonrojo y miro hacia la ventana. Mientras la pelirosa se carcajeaba de lo lindo. Por su actitud penosa.

―AHHH! PRIMO... ¡hip!, TU SI ME QUIERES... NO COMO ESTAS BRUJAS.. SALAASS, SALADAS...― Decía Naruto a su primo agarrándolo de los hombros.

―bueno, al menos no están bailando Toxic a lo Britney Spears, como la ultima vez...

― ¿Por que tuviste que mencionarlo?. ya casi lo había olvidado...― palideceo Lita. mientras sakura se burlaba.

* * *

En otro lugar. Mejor dicho. Tokio.

―Serena… ¡por favor! Baja eso.

Escucharon unas chicas llegando a la puerta de el departamento donde vivía Darién Chiba.

―Serena. Demonios… ¨¡Soy yo!. ¡Endimión!.

Ambas muchachas se miraron, sorprendidas por el dialogo solitario que mantenía al parecer el joven príncipe.

―Serena ¨¡baja eso ahora!

―Llamare a mis guardianas. ¡Tendrá su castigo! Oz lo juro, no se lo perdonare.

―Esa es…― una rubia tras la puerta soltó a una morena.

―¿¡Serena!? ―Dijeron las dos a la vez. Totalmente asustadas lanzándose a ver que sucedía con la joven princesa e heroína, Sailor Moon.

* * *

―Lita

―Ahmmm

―Lita! Lita! Despierta.― bostezo, bastante cansada.

Abrió los ojos viendo como las luces se prendían y apagaban. Donde estaba. Vio la mirada esmeralda, llena de preocupación y supo que algo estaba mal. Se levanto de su asiento y sintió que el piso se movía. O dios… estaba en el avión y este se movía de un lado al otro.

Turbulencia.

Los rayos cortaron la línea de pensamiento. Y entonces al pararse en el pasillo mientras la gente se ponía los barbijos de aire y se abrochaba los cinturones. Lita callo al suelo sintiendo un hormigueo doloroso en sus entrañas como si una corriente eléctrica la cámara por dentro. Ahhh. Se quejo mientras pequeños rallos de energía verdes se movían a su alrededor. Dos de sus amigos estuvieron apunto de pararse a su lado. Intentando ayudarla, pero lita lo noto al ver la mano de Kakashi cerca de ella. Una descarga paso através de sus dedos, Naruto, despertó del susto y entendió de inmediato lo que sucedía. Sakura intento calmar su miedo a los aviones esperando que no tuviera una crisis . Lita aprovecho el momento, Corrió lejos de sus amigos y la gente cercana. Se metió dentro del pequeño baño.

Ella era la causa, la turbulencia era su culpa.

Por Dios, ¿Cómo, saldría de eso, sin que sus propios rayos impactaran con el avión?

* * *

― ¿Una chan estas bien? ―El baso había escapado entre sus dedos. No. no estaba bien. Algo había pasado. Lo sentía en sus huesos. Algo estaba mal. ¿pero que? Además de su desastrosa vida.― Andrew… ― susurro. sin mirar a su tía a los ojos. Se alejo sin dar explicaciones, de ambas mujeres. Corriendo, como loca en busca del teléfono de su casa.

Una dos tres… nada. el numero estaba desconectado.

―Andrew.― murmuro, nuevamente. Abrazándose a si misma. ― Por favor que estés bien.

Suplico a cualquier ente poderoso, que tuviera el don de cuidar a su hermano.

Continuara.

* * *

Ahh que lindo todos los comentarios. Me pusieron hiper contenta. Espero no decepcionar y que le tomen gusto a esta historia. Los que conocen a Naruto. El anime. Se imaginaran que tome sus personajes prestado. Ajajá. Soy traviesa, lo se. Obviamente todo esto es sin fines de lucro. Nada me pertenece. Ni siquiera estos hermosos personajes. La historia si.. Pero a quien le importa. No? :p ajajá ¨los quiero" "las quiero" ´¡¿me quieren?! Mientan uN poco. JAJAJ ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!


End file.
